Eggman's Revenge
by thedivergenttribute22
Summary: Eggman attempts his revenge causing conflict through all of the Sonic characters.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up in a hospital bed, with Sonic, Rouge, Knuckles, and Tails standing around me. "Wait guys, I think she is waking up," Tails says. My eyes slowly open, and my vision becomes blurry. "Wha-what happened?" I ask as my eyes adjust to the room. "Well Eggman captured you and knocked you out, his robots beat you up pretty bad. I rescued you, and brought you home, then Rouge called an ambulance," Sonic says. "Yeah, you're welcome, Pinky," Rouge says jokingly. "Well, thanks babe, thanks Rouge," I say. I start to get up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you are going?" Sonic says. "You need to rest here. Don't worry, I'll stay here with you." Everyone else leaves, so it's just me and Sonic in the room. "How bad am I hurt?" I ask him. "Well you may have sprained your ankle, the doctors doubt it is broken but are still gonna give you an x-ray. Besides that, you're just bruised. But you still need to rest," he tells me. "You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to," I say, even though I really do not want him to leave. "Yes I do. I have to make sure you're okay. I'm not going to leave you," he says, reaching for my hand. "Thanks, Sonic," I smile. His phone rings. "Hello?" he answers it. His face changes. His voice is angry, " Where did you take him?" He puts the phone on speaker. "Oh, Sonic. Always worrying about his little friends. Tails is in good hands, I promise," Eggman cackled. The phone hung up. I stand up, soreness and pain shoot through my body. I try my best not to wince. I failed. "Amy, you need to stay here," Sonic says. I pick up the bottle of ibuprofen and take two pills. "No. I am coming. I'm fine," I say firmly. I summon my hammer. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

We dash out of the hospital and he says, "We shouldn't take my car. It is slow compared to me alone. Come here." I walk over to him and he sweeps me off my feet and holds me. "Ready?" he asks. I nod. He runs so fast I can hardly see our surroundings. When we finally stop we are at Eggman's lair. He sets me down and I say, "Let's go." I break down the door with my hammer and we rush inside. "They're not here," Sonic says. A note is on the floor. I run over to it and read aloud, "You scoundrels actually think I would be in my lair? Fools! I am at a top secret location and you'll never find me! Signed, Eggman." "Now how the hell are we supposed to find him!" Sonic exclaims. "Wait. Eggman called you on your cell phone, right?" I ask. He nods, " Yeah as an unknown number." "Hand me your phone," I say. He hesitates. I roll my eyes, "I'm not going to go through your browser history, we don't have time for this!" He hands over the phone. "I can track where the call was made and then we go there," I say not looking up from the screen. I pull up the location. "There," I say, showing him the map. "Can you follow these directions and go there?" "Well duh, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. I can do anything. Get on my back," he says. I roll my eyes but get on anyway. "Here we go!"

MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON!


	3. Chapter 3

We finally stop after what felt like forever. Sonic sets me down and I stumble from dizziness. I look at our location and it's an abandoned chaos nursery. "Pretty strange place, if you ask me," Sonic says. He leads the way through the doors. There is a door inside that used to have a sign that read a teacher's name, but is mostly faded. Sonic jiggles the handle and tries to push the door open. Locked. "I got it," I say and smash the door with my hammer. Eggman doesn't seem to notice, as he doesn't react and is facing away from us across the room. Tails is trapped in a capsule and doesn't see us either. He's crying and banging on the walls of the capsule, screaming but the walls are too thick and he can't be heard. He's screaming at Eggman, who seems to be talking to someone. We move swiftly across the room and hide behind an old teacher's desk. I peer over the top of the desk to see who he is talking to. I gasp. Tears flooded my eyes. "S-sonic," I stutter. "What? What is it?" he asks. I point to her. Chained to a chair. Blood dripping from a gash on her face. Cream. She struggles to break free. I put my hand over my mouth and tune in to their conversation. "Why would you do such a thing, Little Cream?" Eggman asks, with a sarcastic concerned voice. "Why would you, of all of the Heroes, come and try to save Mr. Miles here? You haven't even finished training yet, have you?" "B-because," Cream stutters, struggling to release her words. "I love him." "Oh no, not this lovey-dovey knight in shining armor stuff," he says. "It was enough with Sonic and Amy, but now this?" "Oh shut up, Egghead. Just because no one ever loved you doesn't mean you have to hate it," Cream says, with an edge in her voice. She's never said anything like this before. "Silence!" Eggman yells and pushes a button which pulls the chains tighter. He cackles, "If only Sonic could come save the day this time. But, sigh, too bad he can't." He begins to walk to the further side of the room and Sonic jumps up from behind the table, "Well I wouldn't say that." I jump up too. "You know we busted through the door and you could've easily caught us," I look at my nails. "But, sigh, your deaf ass couldn't hear us." Cream gives a slight smile. Sonic lunges at Eggman and stars throwing attacks. I smash my hammer on the controls which sets both Cream and Tails free. Tails runs to Cream "Oh my god, are you okay," he says. She says, "I'm fine." Tails lifts her up and takes her to the corner, and finds an old first aid kit in the teacher's cabinet. "Amy! I could use some help over here," Sonic says. I turn around and Eggman is on top of him, holding down his arms. I smash Eggman's back, and it makes a loud crack. He stumbles backwards on the ground and groans in pain. "Finish him off," Sonic says, and starts towards Cream and Tails. "Good night," I say as I smash my hammer into his head. Blood gushes from his wound, but his immune system is fast, because of all the chemicals and heaven knows what he did to himself to make him almost indestructible. "We have to hurry, before he heals," I say, and we all rush out the door.

 **THE END**


End file.
